In the field of automobiles, industrial machines and the like, highly reliable semiconductor devices are often required. In this context, the ISO 26262 Automotive Safety Integrity Level (ASIL) is known as an international standard of functional safety of automobile components. Some systems that are in compliance with ASIL have a function of executing a built in self test (BIST) even when the systems are otherwise operating normally.